Jekyll And Hyde In Wonderland
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: It's a parody of Alice in Wonderland! With the lovable Dr. Jekyll as Alice, and the crazy Mr. Hyde as the Mad Hatter! Craziness will ensue, read at your own risk!
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Hey guys! That's right another story! And this ones gonna have more than one chapter! I received this prompt from a friend of mine, she asked me to write a story where Jekyll was Alice and Hyde was the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. I couldn't refuse!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belong to Robert Louis Stevenson. The Alice in Wonderland theme(I guess that's what it is)and any characters I may use belong to Lewis Carroll.**

 **Yes, Jekyll and Hyde will be shipped in this story.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

Dr. Henry Jekyll was sitting at home in his laboratory, bored as could be. So, he decided to take a walk. After fifteen minutes of walking around he arrived at the park and decided to stop and rest for a minute.

Jekyll sat down on a bench as he observed his surroundings.

'Odd,' He thought to himself, 'there's nobody here…'

This was both true, and rather peculiar, fore the park was normally packed around this time of day. Jekyll sat there for a few more moments, before he stood and turned to head home. However, just as he took the first step he noticed something dash behind some bushes to his left.

The doctor turned to face the small patch of bushes, approaching them slowly. He peered over them and was quite surprised at what he saw. A snow white rabbit, dressed in a black and gray suit, with a top hat and a wooden cane. Jekyll gaped at the rabbit in disbelief, but was even more surprised at what happened next.

The rabbit pulled a silver pocket watch from it's coat, and stared at it in what could only be described as panic.

"I'M LATE!" It shrieked in a gruff voice.

Jekyll stumbled back onto his rear at the sights and sounds before him. Suddenly the rabbit hopped over the bush and landed on his chest, staring at him suspiciously.

"Now who are you, and why were you spying on me? Not a very gentlemanly thing to do, now is it?" The rabbit tutted disapprovingly.

"I...NO! N-no it's n-not...my a-apologies. My name i-is Dr. Jekyll...Dr. H-Henry Jekyll." The terrified doctor stuttered out.

"Well, I suppose all is forgiven…" The rabbit glanced back down at his pocket watch and shrieked again.

"Oh dear...now I really am late! I must hurry and be on my way!" And with that the rabbit hopped off of Jekyll and began to scamper off into the woods.

"W-WAIT!" Jekyll cried, standing up and running after the rabbit.

"What's your name?!"

The rabbit stopped and turned to look at him impatiently.

"Utterson. Gabriel Utterson." And with that said the rabbit-Utterson-took off again.

Jekyll followed without a second thought. He nearly lost Utterson several times in the twists and turns of the forest. After what seemed like hours the frantic rabbit stopped at an old tree, before jumping inside a hole and disappearing.

The exhausted doctor stopped to catch his breath, before cautiously approaching the rabbit hole. Jekyll got down on his knees and peered inside, but he couldn't see a thing. He leaned forward a bit more...and suddenly the ground gave way beneath him.

Jekyll gave a shout of terror as he fell down the spiraling hole. Lights began to appear, multiple colors: red, green, orange, blue, purple, pink. Objects appeared, furniture items and clothing. Gravity seemed to have no affect on them as they floated in the cavernous space. Vines and branches tore at him, cut his skin and clothes.

After what seemed like hours everything disappeared, and Jekyll's world went dark.

 **And there's chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you think! I'll be back tomorrow with chapter two!**


	2. Drink Me, Shrink Me

**OH YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belong to Robert Louis Stevenson, the Alice in Wonderland theme and its characters belong to Lewis Carroll.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **DRINK ME, SHRINK ME**

When Jekyll next opened his eyes, everything was upside down. He looked about him in confusion, and upon taking a glance down discovered the source. He was hanging upside down, a stray vine had tangled around one of his ankles. Jekyll struggled to reach up and free himself, a feat that was easier said than done.

It chanced upon his fourth try that the vine snapped under his weight and sent him crashing to the ground. The doctor groaned in slight pain, before doing his best to stand. However, due to all the blood in his body having rushed to his head while he was upside down, Jekyll soon found himself lying on the floor once more. He sat up slowly this time, and waited for the room to stop spinning, then he carefully stood up. Bracing himself against the wall he took several deep breaths, before straightening up and glancing around.

He was in a cave like room, the walls were made of rock, rough in some places, smoothed out in others. Vines and cracks were spread across the walls, giving it an ancient feel. A few feet in front of him was a door, plain and simple. There didn't seem to be any other way out of the room he was in now, so he stepped forward and opened the door.

The next room was not at all like the previous one. This one was decorated in a grey floral wallpaper, with white tile floors. In the center of the room was a small glass table, with a key and a tiny glass bottle on it. Inside the glass bottle was a strange blue liquid; a note was tied around the neck of the bottle.

Dr. Jekyll approached the table, surveying the room as he went.

 _'There doesn't appear to be another way in or out...wait…'_ His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a small door, less than a foot tall, against the far side of the room.

 _'Now how on Earth is anyone supposed to fit through that tiny door…?'_ Jekyll thought to himself in puzzlement.

Turning away from the door he focused his attention on the objects atop the table. Picking up the glass bottle he could just barely make out the words scrawled in a tiny hand upon the note:

 ** _Drink Me_**

 _'Drink me? Who in their right mind would drink some unknown liquid because a note told them to?!'_ Jekyll thought to himself.

Nonetheless he found himself uncorking the bottle and bringing it to his lips, taking a hesitant sip of the strange elixir without another thought. He put the glass back down and waited.

A shiver ran down his spine as the room seemed to grow larger all around him. He watched in amazement as the table grew to gigantic proportions.

 _'No...the room isn't growing...I'm shrinking!'_

The doctor soon found himself to be no taller than the stump of the table leg. Jekyll looked around in a panic.

 _'Oh dear, what am I going to do?! Wait...the door...perhaps I can fit through it now!'_ He thought in hope as he rushed over towards the now seemingly normal sized door.

 _'Yes! I'm just the right size…'_ As he thought this Jekyll reached forward and turned the knob, but found the door to be locked.

 _'What?! Oh no, this is not good...the key! It must unlock the door!'_

Jekyll turned and ran back to the table, looking up and seeing that the key was still atop the table, and he was too small to reach it now. He struggled to try and climb the table legs, but gave up after his sixth time of falling to the floor. Jekyll sat cross legged on the floor, his arms crossed.

 _'What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?!'_

Out of the corner of his eye Jekyll noticed a small box sitting a few feet away. He stood and walked over to it, crouching down and opening it. Inside was a small, square, white cake, with powdered sugar on top, and red icing that spelled out the words:

 ** _Eat Me_**

Seeing no other option Jekyll carefully picked up the cake and eyed it suspiciously, before taking a small bite out of it. He placed the cake back in the box and stepped back.

He felt a shiver run through his body once more, and then it seemed as though everything around him was shrinking. This time, however, he knew he was growing. Stumbling back to avoid hitting his head on the table Jekyll steadied himself and waited for the process to end.

Soon it was over, and he found himself to once again be his normal height. Stepping over to the table Jekyll picked up the key, placing it in his pocket. Once more taking hold of the glass bottle the doctor was relieved to find there was still some of the shrinking elixir left. Jekyll took another sip, and felt himself shrink down again.

As soon as the process was over he rushed back over to the door and slid the key in the lock, grinning in triumph when he heard the sharp _click!_ Placing the key back in his pocket he took hold of the doorknob and turned it. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage Jekyll pushed open the door and stepped out into what waited beyond.

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I'll be back tomorrow with chapter three!**


	3. Who Are You?

**YAY JEKYLL AND HYDE TIME!**

 **Discalimer: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, along with any other characters from their book, belong to Robert Louis Stevenson. The Alice in Wonderland theme, and any characters I may use, belong to Lewis Carroll.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

On the other side of the door was a forest, with a set of stone steps leading down to a pathway at the entrance. Jekyll looked around in amazement, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

 _'It seems the shrinking potion affects me here too...everything is so much bigger than I am!'_ He thought in wonder, and slight worry.

Jekyll walked down the stone steps, and continued along the path into the woods. He soon realized the further he went, the darker it became. Soon he was stumbling around and bumping into things in an effort to continue on the path. Eventually he came to the edge of a small cliff, but because of the darkness he didn't realize this, and promptly tumbled over.

"AHH!" Jekyll gave a shout of fright as he felt himself drop and roll down the cliff side.

When the world stopped spinning Jekyll sat up, clutching his head in pain. He stood up slowly, and took a look around, expecting to see nothing but darkness. However, there was a faint blue light, allowing him to see the outline of the trees and plants around him. A wispy blue smoke curled around his ankles, and he noticed it was coming from a break in the trees straight ahead of him.

The doctor cautiously made his way towards the area, stepping through the foliage. The smoke was thickest here, making it harder to see and breathe. There were mushrooms everywhere, some big, some small. At the very end was the biggest mushroom of all, and sitting atop it was a giant blue caterpillar, wearing a monocle and smoking a long golden pipe.

Jekyll gaped in disbelief, but quickly shut his mouth after remembering the incident with Utterson the rabbit. He stepped forward, and after a moment's hesitation walked towards the caterpillar. He stopped at the base of the mushroom and looked up at the caterpillar uncertainly.

"Um...hello? Can you, uh...can you talk?" Jekyll asked nervously.

The caterpillar glanced down at him with a look of snobbish disbelief.

"Of course I can, young fool. But the question is: Who are **_you_** ** _?_** " The caterpillar demanded, and with each of the last three words, blew a thick ring of smoke into Jekyll's face.

Jekyll coughed and tried to wave the smoke away.

"M-my name...is Dr. Henry J-Jekyll!" He managed to choke out through the smoke.

The caterpillar watched him with a scrutinizing gaze that made Jekyll very uncomfortable. Once the smoke had cleared Jekyll took a deep breath of air, before asking a question of his own.

"Who are you, then?"

The caterpillar scoffed, "I am Sir Danvers Carew. Why have you invaded my home, _Jekyll_?" Carew spat out Jekyll's name in disgust, as if it were a disease.

"I was hoping that you could show me the way out of this place." Jekyll answered stiffly, before adding, "All I want is to go home, and if you won't help me, then I'll just go find someone else who will." He finished defiantly.

Carew laughed and blew another smoke ring at him.

"Then I suppose you should get started, ignorant fool." With that said Carew the caterpillar was surrounded by smoke, and when it cleared he was gone.

Jekyll glanced about him in confusion, before groaning in frustration. There was a path to his right, leading off into the woods. However, this path wasn't made of stone like the last. It was made of a deep violet dirt. Seeing no other option, Jekyll set off into the woods once more.

 **WOOO! Three chapters done! Let me know what you think! Chapter four will be here tomorrow!**


	4. Which Way?

**AND CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY HERE! YIPPEE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, that right belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson. I don't own Alice in Wonderland either, that right is Lewis Carroll's.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **WHICH WAY?**

Jekyll had been walking down the violet path for what felt like hours. He was beginning to grow annoyed with it all. Suddenly he came to a fork in the path. In front of him was an old, twisted, magenta colored tree. A sign was nailed to the front of it, each side forming an arrow pointing down one of the paths, but there were no words to go along with it.

Jekyll sighed in frustration, glancing down both paths, trying to judge which one was the better choice.

"A bit confused are we?" An unknown voice called out slyly.

Jekyll looked around incredulously, he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, and there was no one in sight.

"Or perhaps...a bit frustrated?" The voice purred again, snickering at the end.

"Where are you?!" Jekyll shouted, beyond annoyed at this point.

"Well...I could be here, I could be there, I could be anywhere...and yet, everywhere at once!" The voice riddled, sounding quite insane to Jekyll.

"Enough riddles! I'm in no mood for such games. Show yourself!" Jekyll demanded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Very well then…" The voice trailed off, and Jekyll waited impatiently.

The doctor turned back towards the tree, about to speak again, when he noticed something appearing in a swirl of blue/grey smoke on one of the upper branches. First the body appeared, followed by the head. It was a fluffy, grey cat, with bright turquoise stripes and eyes. It grinned at him, it's teeth were sharp and seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Who-what-are you?!" Jekyll asked in disbelief.

"Why, I am the Cheshire Cat!" The creature replied haughtily. "Now, who are you?" Cheshire asked in return.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, at your service." Jekyll answered, with a slight bow.

"Well, _doctor~_ ," The cat purred, leaping down and onto his shoulders, "where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to get home, but…I'm not sure which way to go…" Jekyll trailed off, uncomfortable with the creature on his shoulders.

"So you're lost? What a pity." Cheshire snickered, disappearing from Jekyll's shoulders in whirl of smoke, reappearing as just a head in front of him.

"C-could you please not do th-that…?" Jekyll asked, stepping back in fright.

"As you wish." The cat obliged, disappearing from sight, a moment later he appeared again on the branch Jekyll first saw him on.

"Do you know which way I should go?" Jekyll inquired, watching the cat wearily.

"Hmm…well, you could that way…" Cheshire began, pointing to the left, "...but then again, you could also go that way…" He finished, pointing to the right before looking down at Jekyll mischievously.

"That doesn't help me any…" Jekyll sighed annoyedly.

"Very well then...I'll take you to see the Dormouse, the Hare, and the Hatter...perhaps they can shed some light on your predicament…" Cheshire trailed off, disappearing in a swirl of smoke once again.

Jekyll looked around uncertainly, was he supposed to follow the crazy cat?

"Coming~?" A voice purred somewhere down the right path.

The doctor glanced down the path to his right, noticing the Cheshire Cat waiting for him a few yards ahead, flicking his tail back and forth lazily. After a moment's hesitation, Jekyll started down the the path, deciding to follow Cheshire wherever he may lead him.

 _'I hope I'm not getting myself into a deeper trouble than I'm already in…'_

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this, I've been really busy lately, and updates will be pretty out of sorts for the next week or so! But let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed chapter four!**


	5. The Dormouse, The Hare, And The Hatter

**WHOO CHAPTER FIVE YEAH!**

 **Disclaimer: The strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE DORMOUSE, THE HARE, AND THE HATTER**

They had been continuing down the path for what seemed like hours, and Jekyll felt as though he were about to scream in frustration. Suddenly the lights in the forest changed; going from a dark blue, grey, and violet, to a bright yellow, orange, and green. The sound of laughter echoed all around him, growing louder with every step he took. Though one might expect laughter to bring some hope to his dreary situation, it brought anything but hope. This laughter radiated madness, and sent a chill down his spine, yet he couldn't help but to be drawn to it.

The path opened out into a clearing; Jekyll had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted he took a look around, observing his surroundings in wonder.

In the middle of the clearing was a long wooden table, surrounded by battered wooden chairs and covered in a dirty white cloth, piled high with tea cups, saucers, and treats galore.

Sitting on the left side of the table, at the end nearest him, was a brown hare. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with green trim, but it was frayed and torn in several places. The hare was holding a broken teacup, laughing hysterically, but every now and again he would freeze, staring at the broken teacup in what could only be described as astonishment.

On the other side of the table, nearest the other end, was a gray dormouse, dressed in a light pink musketeer outfit with white sashes, a silver blade strapped to her side. The dormouse was giggling in glee as she threw what appeared to be scones at the hare.

Finally, sitting at the head of the table, was a man; dressed in a dark brown suit, with red, and orange trim. His clothes were torn in several places, with patches in others. He wore a top hat of the same color, with a red and orange ribbon around the middle, with pins and feathers sticking out of it. He appeared to be asleep, but as Jekyll took another step forward he lifted his head, looking at the doctor enthusiastically.

He stood from his chair, before stepping up onto the table and walking across it to the other side where he hopped down and crouched in front of Jekyll with an evil grin upon his face.

"And who might you be, pretty little thing?" The man purred, his eyes never leaving Jekyll's.

"D-Dr. Henry J-Jekyll." Jekyll stuttered out in reply, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, _doctor~_! Welcome to the party!" The madman said, laughing hysterically at the end.

He grabbed Jekyll's hand, pulling the startled doctor up onto the table and over it to the other end. Jekyll struggled to keep up with him, he was still shrunk from the potion after all. They reached the opposite end, and the madman all but threw Jekyll onto one of the chairs before plopping down into his own once more.

"Who are you?" Jekyll asked, slightly annoyed with the man.

"Why, I am the Mad Hatter!" He began with a grin, before adding, "But you may call me Hyde, Edward Hyde." He finished, tipping his hat to Jekyll and bowing as best he could while sitting in a chair.

"Well, Mr. Hyde, I-"

"Oh, just Hyde, please." Hyde interrupted, grinning at Jekyll devilishly.

"Alright, Hyde, I was wondering if you could help me to get home." Jekyll spoke, trying to fight down a blush.

"I might can, but then again, I might can't." Hyde responded, giggling mischievously.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's quite mad, you see." The Cheshire Cat spoke, appearing in a chair at the opposite end of the table.

"I figured as much." Jekyll responded, sighing in exasperation. "Well, can you help me get home, or not?"

"Well, I can certainly try. However, I believe there's something else we need to take care of first!" Hyde exclaimed, rummaging through a small bag that had been sitting on the table in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Jekyll asked, watching him in confusion.

"Ah! Here it is!" Hyde proclaimed, pulling a small white cake, much like the one that had made Jekyll grow before, out of the bag and sitting it down on the table in front of Jekyll. "Take a bite of that!" The madman instructed, watching Jekyll expectantly.

When Jekyll only stared at him in suspicion Hyde sighed and rolled his eyes, before elaborating:

"Well, go on! You certainly can't go back to your world the size you are now, can you?"

"I suppose not…" The doctor sighed, picking up the cake and taking a small, hesitant bite out of it.

A shiver ran through his body as he felt the change take place. Soon it was over and Jekyll was left gripping the table as he tried to clear his vision. He blinked a few times, before looking over at Hyde, the madman was grinning at him in a way that sent another shiver through his body.

"My, you're even prettier now that you're my size." Hyde purred, the grin never leaving his face.

Jekyll blushed and looked away quickly, unsure of what to say about Hyde's flirtatious attitude.

"C-Can you help me g-get home, or not?" Jekyll asked again, still not looking Hyde in the eyes.

"Hmmm…I myself know of no possible ways to return you to your world…" Hyde began, smirking at Jekyll's look of annoyance at his antics, before adding, "...but, perhaps, the White Queen would know…"

"Who's the White Queen?" Jekyll asked, looking at Hyde curiously.

"Why, she's the one who rules this land! Or, she did anyhow, before the Red Queen stole her crown." Cheshire explained from the other end of the table.

Hyde glared at Cheshire, "Yes, thank you for interrupting." He replied sarcastically, before turning his attention back to Jekyll.

"I can take you to the White Queen, if you wish…" Hyde trailed off, looking at Jekyll expectantly.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would." Jekyll replied, trying to fight down a blush as Hyde stared at him.

"Well then, let's be off, shall we?" Hyde asked, standing up and holding out a hand to Jekyll.

Jekyll looked at Hyde, before hesitantly taking hold of his hand. Hyde grinned madly, before pulling Jekyll up out of his chair and towards the edge of the forest. Jekyll gave a shout of surprise, gripping Hyde's hand tightly as he struggled to keep up with the madman. The Hare, the Dormouse, and the Cheshire Cat all watched, snickering and laughing hysterically as Jekyll and Hyde disappeared down a path into the woods.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Let me know what you think!**


	6. A Mad Tale

**OH SWEET SUGAR FINALLY! I am so very sorry about the long wait for this update, my friends! I have had terrible writer's block with this story! But it has passed, and I now present chapter six of Jekyll and Hyde in Wonderland to all you lovely readers!**

 **Disclaimer: The strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll.**

 **FYI: Yes, I have changed part of the story. Instead of it being the Red King, it is now the Red Queen. Simply because that works better for what I have planned.**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **A MAD TALE**

The two had been walking along down the path for sometime now, Hyde had stayed behind Jekyll the whole time. The doctor was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why have you stayed behind me this whole time?" Jekyll inquired nervously, glancing back at Hyde.

The Hatter shrugged, "You walk faster than I do."

Jekyll looked at him uncertainly before continuing down the path, Hyde smirked, trying to hold back a laugh.

 _'Aside from that the view is quite lovely…'_

A few minutes later they came to a bridge, there was no way around it. Hyde stepped in front of Jekyll, smirking slyly.

"You might want to let me go first, sweetheart."

Jekyll raised a brow at him, a look of: "Oh really?" written clearly across his expression.

"You see, the bridges here in Wonderland can be quite dangerous...it takes someone with real skill to get across safely." Hyde explained, grinning smugly.

Jekyll's expression didn't change, but he took a step back, gesturing for Hyde to do as he pleased. Hyde smirked, stepping out onto the bridge, immediately falling through a rotten part of the wood a few steps later. Jekyll laughed quietly as Hyde struggled to get back up on the bridge. The madman finally got himself up, blushing brightly in embarrassment.

Jekyll walked onto the bridge, "I can definitely see where someone with real skill might be required."

Hyde's blush only worsened as Jekyll walked across the bridge without a problem, turning back to look at Hyde.

"Coming? Or do I need to come back and help you across this dangerous bridge?" The doctor teased, a small smirk on his lips.

The Hatter huffed, making his way across the bridge and walking past Jekyll further down the path. Jekyll laughed, following after him. They continued on in silence for a while, until Jekyll decided to speak up once again.

"You said the Red Queen took the White Queen's crown. Why?" The doctor inquired to his companion.

Hyde hummed in thought for a moment before answering him, "Well, you see, they've been at each other's throats for as long as the inhabitants of Wonderland can remember. No one is quite sure what started it. As you might imagine, war eventually broke out. It was inevitable really, and quite fun to witness!" The Hatter explained, laughing madly at the end.

Jekyll raised a brow at his sudden mad behavior, shaking his head.

"So what happened? Is the war still going on, or did one side win?" He prompted, wanting to know more about the situation.

"Oh it's over now, that's why Wonderland is currently under the rule of the Red Queen: Miss Lucy Harris. She confronted the White Queen, Emma Carew, out on the battlefield, but Miss Emma refused to fight her. Needless to say, Miss Lucy won, taking the crown as her trophy. The White Queen was dethroned as ruler, and the war was ended. Personally I preferred it when Miss Emma was in power, now there's too many damn spies sneaking around through these woods." Hyde explained, growling in anger at the end.

"That's awful….but how can the White Queen help me to get home? Will she even want too?"

Hyde looked at him with a devilish grin, "Of course! Miss Emma has had quite a deal of practice in witchcraft! That's why there's so many magical little trinkets scattered about Wonderland!"

"You mean like the potions and the cakes?" Jekyll asked curiously, to which the madman gave a quick nod.

"Mhm! Handy little things, they are!"

Silence reigned over them once again, but it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable one like the last. This silence was peaceful, something the good doctor believed didn't happen often in Wonderland. They continued on, content for the time being, unaware of the trouble they would soon have to face.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this update! Let me know what you think! Ta-Ta!**


	7. Of Spies and Knights

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN! XD**

 **Disclaimer: The strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll.**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **OF SPIES AND KNIGHTS**

The Red Queen burst through the doors of her throne room, causing the soldiers, butlers, maids, and members of the council within the confines of the room to straighten up in fear, no one dared to move, barely breathing.

"Get me Stride!" Lucy ordered, pointing at one of the butlers, who quickly fled the room to do as he was told.

The Queen stormed over to her throne, sitting down with an irritated huff, crossing her arms as she waited impatiently for her head knight to enter the room. She didn't have to wait long, it wasn't even five minutes later before Simon Stride entered the room.

The knight was clad in black armor, a red patch over one eye in the form of a heart, a sword strapped to his side. He quickly walked up to the steps leading to his Queen's throne, dropping to one knee before her.

"My Queen, you summoned me?"

"I did. You certainly took your sweet time getting here." She spat out, crossing her legs as she glared down at Stride.

"Forgive me, my Queen, it was not my intention to keep you waiting." Stride apologized, his head bowed in respect.

"Your apologies don't matter right now. I have a job for you." Lucy snapped shortly, changing the topic.

Stride looked up at her then, a grin on his lips and cold, sheer determination in his eyes.

"Anything for you, my Queen."

The Red Queen looked over her knight in approval, knowing he would carry out her orders exactly as she instructs him to.

"One of my spies has informed me that there is newcomer here in Wonderland. A man by the name of Henry Jekyll. Apparently he's traveling through the Forbidden Forest with Edward Hyde." She explained, a bitter edge to her voice.

"Hyde? You mean the Mad Hatter?" Stride asked, raising a brow in surprise.

"Yes, him. The disobedient fool's taking the newcomer to see _Emma Carew_." She spat out the other Queen's name with pure hatred and loathing in her tone, taking a small pause before continuing, "In hopes that she'll be able to help him leave Wonderland and go back to his own world."

The knight was silent for a moment in thought, before speaking in a cold and malicious tone, "What is it you would like me to do about them, my Queen?"

"I want you to find them and bring Henry Jekyll to me. I don't care what you do with the mad fool guiding him, but I want the newcomer alive when you bring him here. I have a few _questions_ I want answers to." The Queen explained, putting strange emphasis on the word 'questions'.

Stride reached out and took hold of his Queen's right hand, bringing the back of it to his lips and kissing the skin softly.

"As you wish, my Queen." He spoke quietly, a smirk on his lips before he let go of her hand.

"Good. Now go, and don't come back without him."

The knight stood up, bowing in respect before turning and walking out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Trouble was on its way, and it may turn out to be more than the doctor and his companion can handle.

 **WOO! Another chapter down! I am so glad to be rid of my writer's block for the time being! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Fight Or Flight?

**I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED TO THIS STORY!  
**

 **WOOP WOOP!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains violence and blood. If that is not your thing please do not proceed.**

 **Disclaimer: The strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll.**

 **NOW THEN!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **FIGHT OR FLIGHT?**

Jekyll and Hyde had kept to the path for the past two hours, and still weren't out of the woods.

"Does this forest ever end?" The doctor asked in exasperation, looking over at the hatter.

"It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. We're not supposed to travel through here." Hyde explained shortly as he continued on.

"Why not?"

"Because this path is the only way to reach the White Queen's castle. There used to be others, but they were all destroyed by the Red Queen." The madman responded quietly, a bitter edge to his voice.

The doctor went quiet after that, noticing the tone of the other's voice and deciding to let him calm down before speaking again.

But only a few precious moments of silence had passed before a faint sound started up in the distance. At first the noise was unable to be placed, but as the seconds passed by it became louder and clearer.

It was the sound of feet stomping against the ground, metal clanging with every step.

"Shit! They've come after us." The hatter cursed, looking around for a place to hide.

"Whose come after us? What's happening, Hyde?" Jekyll asked, confusion and fear clear in his tone as he looked at his companion.

Hyde looked over at the doctor, quickly grabbing Jekyll's hand and dragging the other man over to a nearby tree.

"The Red Queen's knights! Now quickly, get up into the tree! We don't have much time!" Hyde whispered, helping the doctor up into the tree.

A few minutes later both of them were high up in the tree, watching as Stride and the other knights stormed into the area, stopping and looking around. Stride was perched atop his own horse, while his underlings were on foot, all clad in red and black armor.

But the most surprising thing, was the beast they had brought with them.

A creature known as the Bandersnatch. This beast was indistinguishable as either a form of cat or dog, with light grey fur covered in black spots, and a long tail swishing about irritably behind it. The Bandersnatch growled, baring it's numerous sharp teeth as it sniffed the air, turning it's head to look at one of the trees.

Jekyll and Hyde held their breath, not daring to move as the Bandersnatch stalked towards their hiding place.

The beast let out a roar, ramming itself against the tree, causing it to shake and crack from the force.

Henry lost his balance, falling from his spot in the tree, barely managing to grab one of the branches and keep himself up. The hatter tried to reach out and help the doctor up, but another strike against the tree sent him crashing to the hard ground below, hitting several branches on the way down.

Because of how high up they had been, none of the knights below noticed Jekyll, as he pulled himself back up, looking down at where his companion had landed worriedly.

Edward groaned, forcing himself up and to his feet, leaving his hat on the ground from where it had fallen off his head as he glared at Stride in hatred.

"What the fuck do you want, Stride?" The hatter growled out, ignoring the pain flaring through his body.

He probably broke something in the fall, but he couldn't be bothered to care in that moment.

"I'm here for the newcomer, Henry Jekyll. I heard that you've been showing him around. So where is he?" Stride demanded, glaring down at Hyde from atop his horse.

"Why should I tell you?" Edward gritted out, hoping that the doctor wouldn't be found.

"Because if you don't, you will face the most painful and excruciating torture imaginable." The knight responded, a cocky smirk on his lips and gleam of cruelty in his eyes.

But Hyde only raised an eyebrow in mock confusion, a smirk painting his lips.

"Heh….ehehehahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Henry's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden crazed laughter from the madman, watching on in curiosity.

Stride's smirk fell to a scowl as he glared at Hyde, jumping down from his horse.

"And just what the hell is so funny?!"

Edward continued laughing for a few moments, slowly calming himself as he reached down and scooped up his hat, placing it back on his head as he looked up at Stride with a grin.

"Ehehehehe…..just how stupid do you think I am? I may be mad, but I'm no fool, Stride. Whether I tell you where Henry is or not you'll still put me through whatever torture you like in the end. So you can threaten me all you want, but I will never tell you where he is." Hyde explained, determination clear in his tone and eyes.

Stride growled in anger, suddenly punching the madman in the face as hard as he could.

Jekyll gasped in shock, wanting to get down there and help his friend.

Edward fell back onto the ground, his hat falling to the ground once more as he held a hand to his now broken and bleeding nose, along with his split upper lip, blood quickly covering his hand.

The hatter spat out a mouthful of blood onto the ground, looking up at Stride, and despite the obvious pain he was in, smirked.

"That the best you've got, pretty boy?"

Stride gave a cry of rage, quickly drawing his sword and bringing it down to impale the madman through the heart. But Edward moved just in time, and the blade pierced his shoulder, stabbing through his flesh to the ground below.

Hyde was unable to stop the scream of agony that escaped him, bringing up a hand to try and pull the sword from his shoulder. Stride grinned cruelly, harshly yanking his weapon from the hatter's wounded body and raising it above his head with both hands.

"Time to die, Edward Hyde."

 **Yeah, that's right, I did it. A cliffhanger. Please don't hate me beautiful shippers of Jekyll x Hyde.**


	9. The Bandersnatch

**HELLO!**

 **HERE IS CHAPTER NINE!**

 **Discalimer: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, along with any other characters from their book, belong to Robert Louis Stevenson. The Alice in Wonderland theme, and any characters I may use, belong to Lewis Carroll.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **THE BANDERSNATCH**

 _ **"Time to die, Edward Hyde."**_

* * *

"NO!" Henry screamed, throwing himself from the tree and down onto the knight's back, sending them both to the ground as the sword was flung into the air, twirling around before stabbing into the ground.

Stride gave a shout of shock and pain, forcing Jekyll off of him and throwing the doctor to the ground. The knight stood up, glaring down at his attacker with a smirk on his lips.

"Ah, there you are, Henry." Stride sneered, stepping towards the doctor so he was looming over the other man.

Stride opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced when Henry brought his right leg up, and kicked the knight in the balls as hard as he could. A high pitched scream left Stride's lips as he fell to the ground, covering his crotch with his hands as the other knights rushed over to their fallen leader.

From his spot on the ground, Edward managed to let out a weak chuckle, a hand pressed to his shoulder to try and stop the blood pouring from the wound. The madman had grown quite pale in the past few minutes, his blood staining his skin, clothes, and the ground beneath him.

Jekyll looked back at Hyde, worry clear in his eyes as he quickly rushed over to the hatter. The doctor pulled off his jacket, tearing off one of the sleeves and using the strip of cloth to tie around the wound tightly, slowing the blood flow.

Hyde winced, hissing in pain at the sudden action. Once he was done Henry helped his friend up, quickly dragging him out of the area and further down the path.

Neither of them noticed a certain creature following them.

Stride forced himself off the ground, one hand still holding his crotch as the other grabbed his sword, pain and rage clear in his eyes.

"Don't just stand around gawking you fools! Stop them!" Stride hollered in anger, causing his underlings to quickly rush off down the path.

Henry was running as fast as he could, dragging Edward along with him, the hatter trying his best to keep up. However, it wasn't long before Hyde collapsed, unable to run anymore from the amount of blood and energy he had lost.

The doctor fell to his knees beside his fallen friend, pulling the now unconscious hatter into his arms and holding Edward close to his own body as the sound of rushing footsteps grew louder and louder.

Jekyll knew Hyde probably wasn't going to survive this….not with the state he was in and the way things were going. The doctor felt tears come to his eyes as he laid his head on the madman's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry….." Henry whispered brokenly, the tears now streaming down his cheeks as a sob or two left his lips.

But a sudden roar and the sound of something crashing through the trees in front of them mad the doctor jerk his head up…..

To see the Bandersnatch in front of them, it's black eyes staring at them, though it made no move to attack.

"GET AWAY FROM US! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Henry shouted; anger, pain, and sorrow clear in his tone.

But the beast only lowered it's head and upper body in submission, a quiet noise, almost like a purr, sounding from deep in it's throat. Jekyll looked at the creature for a moment, before looking behind them and down the path, where the knights would appear at any moment, finally looking down at his wounded friend, who had grown cold and pale in his arms, barely breathing….

And without a second thought, he picked Hyde up into his arms, quickly standing up and carrying the madman over to the Bandersnatch, getting Edward lifted over onto the beast's back in a sitting position as quickly as possible, before climbing on as well, having the hatter facing him so he could hold onto him better.

And just as he had done this the knights appeared down the path from which they had come, intent to capture them. The Bandersnatch quickly raised itself back up, and with a defiant roar at the enemy, turned and bolted off down the path, quickly out running the red and black knights.

Henry had one hand gripping the beast's fur tightly, keeping himself steady, while his other arm was wrapped around around Hyde's waist, holding the madman securely in place as he laid against the doctor.

"I won't let you down, Edward….I will save you….I promise." Jekyll whispered as he looked down at the hatter, noticing the pained expression on his features, before looking ahead once again.

He would keep his promise, even if he had to die himself to make it true.

* * *

 **WOO! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Healing

**I'M BACK MY LOVELIES!**

 **And I have brought the long awaited tenth chapter of Jekyll and Hyde in Wonderland~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, that honor belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson. I also do not own any characters, themes, or ideas from Alice In Wonderland, that right belong to Lewis Carroll.**

 **NOW THEN.**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **HEALING**

 _'…...pain…..'_

 _"Heh….ehehehahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _'…me…'_

 ** _"And just what the hell is so funny?!"_**

 _'…Stride…'_

 _"Ehehehehe…..just how stupid do you think I am? I may be mad, but I'm no fool, Stride. Whether I tell you where Henry is or not you'll still put me through whatever torture you like in the end. So you can threaten me all you want, but I will never tell you where he is."_

 _'…pain…..'_

 _"That the best you've got, pretty boy?"_

 _'…...pain…..'_

 ** _"Time to die, Edward Hyde."_**

 _'…'_

 _"NO!"_

 _'…...Henry….?'_

 ** _"Ah, there you are, Henry."_**

 _'…no…'_

 ** _"Don't just stand around gawking you fools! Stop them!"_**

 _'...run…'_

 _"I'm so sorry….."_

 _'...why…..?'_

 _"GET AWAY FROM US! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"_

 _'...who….?'_

 _"I won't let you down, Edward….I will save you….I promise."_

 _'...Henry….'_

Hyde slowly awoke, those last few words echoing in his mind as he forced his eyes to open, immediately closing them again at the harsh light above him.

 _'Where…..am I…..?'_

"Oh, good! You're awake!"

 _'That voice…'_

His eyes opened once more, gradually adjusting to the bright light as he looked over to his right, where the familiar voice had come from. Standing next to his bedside was a woman dressed all in white, her hair of the same color and braided with strings of diamonds and pearls, her bright silver eyes watching him intently, a warm smile on her silver painted lips.

"Q-Queen E-Emma…..?" His voice was hoarse and his throat dry, an uncontrolled stutter plaguing his words.

The White Queen tutted at the state of his voice, carefully helping him to sit up- from which Hyde realized he felt little pain. She smiled and turned to a small table beside the bed, picking up a small glass filled with water and carefully placing it into the madman's pale and slightly trembling hands.

Hyde brought the edge of the glass to his lips, taking small sips of the liquid it held. The cool water felt good on his throat, soothing it and making swallowing and breathing much easier.

For the next few minutes things were quiet between them, Emma watching silently with her hands folded in front of her as the Hatter slowly finished the entire glass. Once he was done he set it on the table once more, before looking back up at the woman beside him.

He had questions.

"My Queen, if I may ask, how did I get here?"

"It was quite an odd sight. That friend of your's, Dr. Henry Jekyll, showed up in the back of The Bandersnatch, holding your pale and cold form close to his own. He begged me to do anything I could to help you. And yet despite asking me for help, he handled most of it himself." Emma answered with a knowing smile, a quiet laugh leaving his silver lips.

"He….what? How do you mean, ma'am?" Hyde asked softly in shock, not quite sure what Henry could have done.

"He is a doctor after all, apparently in his world he has dealt with injuries like your's before. The first thing he did was clean and stitch up that nasty gash in your shoulder, wrapping it in bandages afterwards," She began, pausing as Hyde looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest with amazement in his eyes, before continuing, "after that he set your broken nose and cleaned up the rest of the blood from that injury."

Hyde was speechless. He had only known the doctor for a matter of hours, and yet the man was already risking his life to save his.

"Where is he?"

Emma raised one hand to gesture towards the other side of Hyde's bed. The madman quickly turned to look, his brow furrowing in confusion until he glanced down and found the good doctor curled up against the side of his bed and another small table.

Henry was slightly pale, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept on, his knees drawn up against himself and his hands resting in his lap, covered in dried blood- probably Hyde's.

"Why is he so pale?" The blonde hatter asked in concern, not taking his eyes off the doctor's sleeping form.

Emma sighed, looking down at Dr. Jekyll as well.

"You lost a lot of blood. It was obvious you needed a transfusion, but no one in the castle had a type of blood compatible to your's. Until we tested his own, that his. Oddly enough, the two of you have the exact same blood type." She explained softly, her silver eyes watching the madman's reaction.

"He….he gave his own blood…..to save me…..?" Hyde asked softly, green eyes wide in shock, a few tears coming to them- but he refused to let them fall.

"He did."

The answer was simple, but it's meaning was far from it.

"I'll leave you two to rest." The White Queen spoke softly, before taking her leave of the room, quietly closing the doors behind her.

Hyde never took his eyes off the doctor's sleeping form, a million questions flooding his mind as he brought up a hand to gently comb through Jekyll's messy, brunette hair.

 _'Why, Henry…..? Why would you help me in such a way…?'_

 **Hope you lovely people enjoyed this newest installment, and hopefully chapter eleven will be up soon, since I've already blocked it! Let me know what you think!**


	11. A Queen's Rage

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY**

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAACCK~!**

 **So. Writer's block is a bitch, but it shall never truly conquer me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ACK! *has coughing fit of evil***

 **Anywhore! Here's chapter eleven!**

 **Disclaimer: You all know the drill.**

 **ENJOY~!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **A QUEEN'S RAGE**

Simon Stride paced nervously outside the Red Queen's throne room, knowing he would have to enter at some point and explain why he had failed in his mission to capture and bring back Henry Jekyll. Queen Lucy would not be pleased...

' _She'll have my head for this...I have to find someway to please her…'_

Eventually he could put it off no longer, taking a deep breath before opening the large doors and walking purposefully down the long, red carpet. The moment he reached the steps leading up to the woman's throne he dropped down to one knee, his right hand raised and placed across his chest, just over his heart.

"My Queen, I have returned..." The knight spoke slowly, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone.

Lucy Harris glared down at Stride with cold amber eyes and an irritated scowl on her blood red lips, her scarlet, curly hair that fell all around her shoulders casting shadows across her face.

"Well? Where is he? Why have you not brought him with you?" The Red Queen demanded, her tone bordering dangerously close to anger.

"I…because I failed to retrieve him, Your Majesty..."

The sudden, harsh kick to the face sent the knight flying back, landing hard on the cold ground as he bit back a groan of pain, feeling blood rushing down his face and neck from his now broken nose.

"You disobedient little wretch! How dare you disobey me?!" Lucy screamed in anger and outrage, rising to her feet as she stepped towards Stride, her short, crimson red and black dress swaying almost violently from the sudden movement, threatening to reveal the barely hidden garments underneath.

"Was that fool of a hatter really too much for you to handle?!"

"No, my Queen! It wasn't the hatter that was the problem, it was Jekyll!" Stride shouted in defense, hoping to spare his own neck.

The Red Queen did stop at that, becoming frighteningly still as her glare seemed to worsen the longer she looked at Stride.

"Jekyll…? You're telling me the stranger who knows not the ways of my land was able to outsmart you, Stride? Is that it?" Her tone was dangerously controlled, a dangerous look in her amber eyes.

It was then that Simon Stride realized.

He fucked up.

"Y-Yes, my Queen…" The knight hesitantly admitted, a tremor of fear in his voice.

Lucy stared at him for a moment longer, before a treacherous smile slowly crept across her lips. She turned, walking back up the steps leading to her throne, and carefully sat back down so as not to wrinkle her skirts.

"My Queen…?"

"Yes, Simon?" She responded, holding her black and red scepter in her right hand as the fingers of her left played with the large ruby set in the top.

There was an airy tone to her voice, bordering on barely contained crazy.

Stride paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, knowing that he was dangerously close to losing his head.

"What do you wish of me, your Majesty...?"

"I will give you a second chance, Stride."

The knight visibly relaxed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his wits, but a sharp, familiar click made him freeze in terror. Simon hesitantly opened his eyes to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun- the one holding it being the Red Queen herself, a warning gaze in her dark eyes.

"However...if you fail me a second time, you will not get another chance. I will put a bullet in your head myself."

Stride quickly nodded, voice shaking as he spoke,

"Y-Yes, my Queen."

"Do not fail me again, Stride. Now get out of my sight." Lucy ordered, suddenly moving the gun just barely to the left and pulling the trigger.

The bullet clipped his ear, sending the knight falling back onto his rear once again, one hand quickly coming up to hold the bleeding area. Her words had not yet registered in his ringing ears.

" _NOW!_ "

Stride scrambled to his feet, quickly fleeing the room before she lost her temper any further.

The large doors closed with a dull bang behind him, leaving the Red Queen alone with her thoughts.

She would have Henry Jekyll, no matter what it took.

"Why should I settle for being Queen of Wonderland alone…? If I can convince this man to be my King, I can have his world under my rule as well!"

Her power-crazed laughter echoed throughout the cold halls of her castle.

 _ **This was just the beginning.**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
